Recuerdos eternos
by Amidala Granger
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Aunque nunca lo admitiría, siempre guardaría como un tesoro ese recuerdo en su corazón. Eri/Kogoro


**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto me pertenece, ni los personajes (que son de Gosho Aoyama), ni la trama, que es de Ran-dezvous. Como mucho, me perteneció el tiempo que le he dedicado.

**Notas: **Contiene referencias a los episodios 199-200 (Sospechoso: Kogoro Mouri) y sus equivalentes en el manga, así que le encontrarás más sentido si lo has leído/visto.

* * *

**Recuerdos eternos**

_Escrito por Ran-dezvous_

_Traducido por Amidala Granger_

Eri Kisaki siempre había sido una persona ambiciosa. Una vez que había tomado una decisión, nada, absolutamente _nada_, le haría cambiar de opinión. Su récord al ganar cada uno de los casos que le habían encargado le concedió el título de "La Reina" entre sus colegas, y los jueces no eran una excepción.

Sin embargo, no era ésta la Eri Kisaki que podemos encontrar ahora. La Reina no iba ataviada con su habitual chaqueta y su falda de tubo, sino con un camisón blanco de seda. Su cabello color té no estaba recogido en su habitual moño, sino que caía en una cascada de ondas hasta su cintura. Sin embargo, sí que llevaba sus gafas puestas, ya que las necesitaba para mirar algunos archivos que se había llevado del trabajo a casa.

Llevaba toda la noche trabajando en ellos y acababa de terminar. A pesar de lo agotador que era hurgar en los archivos de antiguos casos (aunque estuvieran ordenados de manera meticulosa), no era capaz de dormir. Era impresionante lo que un poco de café podía hacer.

No obstante, su taza de café a medio terminar era incapaz de ahogar sus preocupaciones. Su aroma rico y tentador seguía en el aire mientras el vapor del mismo bailoteaba y subía lentamente hasta difuminarse. La verdad es que verlo calmaba sus nervios y la tentaba a aspirar el aroma.

El olor era exactamente el mismo. El mismo que ella tuvo en el hotel ayer por la mañana.

El mismo que ella bebió momentos antes, cuando dejó que su cabeza triunfara sobre su corazón una vez más.

Todo lo que quedaba era un buen recuerdo: un recuerdo que ella ansiaba recuperar con desesperación.

Y estaba ahí, en su mismísimo escritorio.

Una voz masculina y profunda se abrió paso por sus oídos y arrastró con sumo cuidado las cuerdas de su corazón cual arpista tocando el arpa. Sus labios, rojos como cerezas, se curvaron lentamente en una sonrisa melancólica. Eri tomó un sorbo de lo que quedaba de café, tomando así la miríada de sabores y olores que emanaban de él. Suspiró y apoyó la mejilla en la mano. Miraba ahora a la pantalla del ordenador, aunque era poco probable que estuviera revisando alguno de sus archivos; la expresión vacía de su rostro sugería que estaba en algún tipo de trance. Permaneció inmóvil, y parecía que iba a estar así toda la noche.

...o, al menos, hasta que se dio cuenta de que el reproductor de audio se había detenido.

Así pues, presionó el botón de rebobinar una vez más, en un desesperado intento de volver a capturar ese recuerdo agridulce. Lo recordaba tan vívido, con su voz resonando en su cabeza. Bajó la mirada hacia la caja rectangular, donde había puesto un regalo que nunca fue capaz de entregar cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Se levantó, cogió el teléfono y marcó un número que ya se había aprendido de memoria. El teléfono sonó muchas veces antes de que saltara el contestador automático; con una mirada nostálgica, lo colgó y sacudió la cabeza. Hundió las uñas en la palma de sus manos.

_¡Ding dong!_

El timbre de la puerta sonó, interrumpiendo así sus pensamientos. Eri fue hacia ésta lo más rápido que pudo. Cuando la abrió, no había nadie a la vista, sólo tres rosas rojas en el suelo. Las cogió y leyó la tarjeta blanca (parecía comprada en una tienda) que acompañaba una de las rosas. En esta se habían escrito dos palabras que le hicieron sonreír y provocaron un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas:

_Feliz aniversario. _

No estaba firmada y el texto no estaba escrito a mano, pero no importaba: ya sabía quién era.

Y se lo había dado justo a tiempo.


End file.
